Personality Switch
by Purpleshipper07
Summary: Hi guys! I hope you like this new story I'm making! This story is basically about how the Fairy Tail girls has their powers and personalities switched with the Fairy Tail boys! Couples: Jerza, Rowen, Cappy, Nalu, Gruvia and Gajevy! Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The spell that started it all

**Hi guys! I have a new story today! I hope you enjoy and please review! Btw, this story isn't a genderbend thing, it's just their power and personalities changed. For example, Juvia would get ice-make powers and she would be acting like Gray. Kind of like their Edolas selves.**

 **~X~**

Levy's POV:

 _I found it! I found it! I found a spell to find out who likes you! I need to tell the girls right away!_ I thought. I go to run to Lucy, my best friend forever, to tell her and she nods and then we go to tell 4 more people, Juvia, Wendy, Carla **(Yes, I'm calling Carla, Carla than Charle or Charla)** and Erza. When we finally gathered them, Erza yelled, "Levy! What's going on?" I grin. "Girls! I found a spell to find out who likes us?" "You mean, Juvia could find out if Gray-sama likes Juvia?" Juvia asks me. I nod. "Alright, let's do this! I wanna know who likes me!" Lucy squeals. Then, I cast the spell. Suddenly, everything turned black and I fell on the floor.

Lucy's POV: 

I blink my eyes open. What happened? I look around to see the girls looking fine as well. Suddenly, they look at me wide eyed. "What?" I ask them. I look around and then I see my hand on fire. _HOW AM I NOT BURNED?!_ I thought. "Wait, why do I have gray skin?" Levy asked to no one in particular. I looked at her and realised, "Levy, you're made out of iron!" I said while hitting her. "Oh! I have ice-make powers like Gray for some reason!" Juvia said while making something with the ice. "Why do I feel so... dark?" Erza asked. "Why am I with fire like Lucy? I'm supposed to be a sky dragon slayer!" Wendy asked. When we look at Carla, she seemed perfectly fine, well except when she says, "Does someone have fish? I kinda feel like eating fish!" "What? You never ask for fish Carla!" Wendy looked worryingly at the white exceed. Erza looked to Levy and asked her, "Levy? Why are we like this?" "I-I don't know! I think there was something wrong with the spell! Let me go read it again!" When Levy finished scanning the book, she realised, "Wait, what? I can't seem to understand this book anymore!"

"W-what?" I looked at her. "How could you possibly forget how to read the book?!" I glared at her. "Oh, well, I don't know, maybe you arguing with me is making it hard for me to concentrate!?" She tells me. "Oh, you want to go, bookworm?" I glared. "Oh, let's go!" She tells me. "YOSH! I'm all fired up!" I tell her. "Really? Fire puns, you suck man!" She stuck her tongue out! _You're dead!_ I thought. Then we commence our little brawl.

With the boys (Natsu's POV):

First, I was brawling with Gray and Gajeel in a battle and then it suddenly turned black. Now, I'm awake, looking to see Gajeel and Gray. For some reason, I also see Romeo and Happy just waking up. "What happened?" I asked to no one. "Gray doesn't know, that's for sure." Gray said. Then, I look at Gray and I ask him, "Are you talking in Third Person?" "What? Gray would never do that." Then his eyes grow wide and he covers his mouth. Gajeel then says, "Guys, why do I feel like reading a book?" "I feel like making a book you know!" I say. "Hey, Happy. Romeo. Are you two, ok?" "I'm fine Natsu-san. Definitely fine. Wait, how do I know that it's really windy outside?" "Hey Happy, you ok?" He glares at me and looks away. _WHAT? Is he Happy ok?_ "Umm, Happy. Are you ok? You want a fish?" "What? NOOOO! I'm not interested in your stupid fish! Why did I even like it anyways? I'm so stupid!" We all look at Happy with wide eyes. "Guys, I think Levy did some stupid spell again." "What? AGAIN? Sheesh. Gray wants to know what happened!"

"Okay. I think I've found it out. Natsu. Try your fire punch thing." _Wait, did he just call me Natsu?_ "Gajeel, you just called me Natsu and not Salamander." "I know that. This is the effects of the spell. I just need to try and see if I'm right." Gajeel said. "OK, whatever you say." I said and then continued, "IRON PUNCH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" and it didn't work. I try again and again. I finally sigh in defeat. "It's not working." I say. "Well, check your belt that you somehow have." I check and I looked at the belt with shock. _How do I have a belt? Wait, there's keys on here._ I examine the keys closely then my eyes widen. "Natsu has Lucy's keys!" Gray says. "Yes, he does. Natsu, try out the keys." I just nod and try them out. "GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" I say and then before my eyes, Loke comes out. "You called, Natsu?" I look at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm your master." I managed to say. He nods. "You are now, my contract has been switched to you because for some reason, Lucy seemed to have trusted them to you, for who knows why. You didn't kill her, did you?" "NO! Of course not! Why would I want to kill her?" Suddenly, I hear fighting and I run towards the sound. _I'm so tired._ _Who knew running was so tiring!_ "Guys! I hear fighting! Come on Gajeel, Gray, Romeo and Happy!" They all come running with me. I wonder what's happening?

At the fight (Natsu's POV still):

I look to see the fighters and I realise that it's Lucy and Levy. I blink. "Lucy! Stop fighting! Sheesh!" Lucy says, "Sorry, but I'm not going to stop fighting this bastard, you know?" "Excuse me, you're the bastard here!" Suddenly, I hear someone yell, "LUCY! LEVY! STOP FIGHTING!"

 **~X~**

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think I did pretty well with this chapter but that's just me! Please review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: How is he here?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!**

 **~X~**

Lucy's POV:

 _Who said our names?_ I wondered and then in the distance I look to see a dark blue. I look at it in shock. Then, I feel a punch to my face. "Oh, so you want to continue our little fight, huh?" I told her. She grins at me. "Well, you're going to be regret it." I smirked at her and as I thought the blue-haired man went up to Levy and said, "So, Levy, you think it's nice to be fighting, huh?" He glared at her. "N-no sir! Me and Salamander are the best of friends!" _Really, Salamander? Well, I guess I do have fire dragon slayers' powers so I guess that makes sense._ "Is this true Lucy?" "Aye sir!" I nervously say. Then, Erza said something everyone was thinking, "Jellal? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't really know. All I know is that I blacked out for no reason and I seemed to wake up at somewhere around Fairy Tail. Then I heard fighting and for some reason I felt the urge to stop them. Weird, right?" We all nod. Then Natsu asks, "Then, why is this happening? Why did our powers switch with the girls and why is Jellal here?" "I have the answer to your question, Natsu. You see, the girls did some spell to make us boys to switch with the girls powers and personality." Gajeel explained. "But then, why do I have Lucy's powers? And you with Levy's powers? Levy, what spell did you use?" We all looked at Levy. "Stop staring at me! Sheesh! I'll tell you!" She was silent. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Wendy asked.

She then mumbled something. Gajeel asked, "What is it called?" "Mi Amorè" She responded. "Really? You used that spell? Are you kidding me?" Gajeel groaned. "Why, what's wrong?" Gray asked. "Nothing. Let me look at that spell and I'll tell you when it wears off." And we wait.

Natsu's POV:

 _Sheesh! When will Gajeel finish! I need to go on a job soon! I need the money for rent! Wait, rent? Why do I care about my rent? I live all the way in a disgusting forest! Wait, it's not disgusting! You know what, I should stop thinking._ I thought while waiting for Gajeel. 10 minutes later, I see Gajeel coming to us. "So, how long do we wait until this wears off?" I asked. He sighs. "6 months?" _6 months? I can't handle 6 months!?_ I started freaking out. "How could I survive 6 months!? I mean, I could handle 3 months but **6**! Oh my gosh!" "Natsu's right. That's too long. I mean, it's not that big of a deal but is there a way to shorten the time limit?" Juvia asked. "No, sorry but there isn't." Gajeel sighed. We all gasped. Well, except Levy because she probably already knew that. She rolled her eyes instead. "I don't get how this is such a big deal. You can live 6 months guys." She says.

"We all know that Levy. It's just with everything changing, my team is the weakest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy says. "Hey, who said it was your team?" I countered. "Are you talking back to me. Natsu?" She glared at me. "N-nevermind." I stammered. She frowns. "Sorry Natsu. I'm overreacting. It's really your team. It's named after you anyways." "N-no! You're the dragon slayer now! It's yours." She grins at me. "Thanks Natsu." For some reason, my heart starts beating really, really fast and I feel my face getting hot. _Is this what they call love? No, it isn't Natsu! Get it together._ "Oh my gosh! Our Natsu, blushing! That's hilarious!" Gray laughed. I look to Gray and glared at him. _You're not helping anything!_ I thought. I look at Lucy who seems to be blushing as well but you could barely see it. Then, I hear Erza say, "Anyways, I think we should try to control our powers. Since we have one of each's powers, I suggest we train with them. I also think that we should be with partners, in case something happens." Erza says.

"Hey Happy! Want to be partners?" Carla asked. "Hmph." Happy says and turns away. We all look at them with our mouths open. _Happy rejected Carla! What? I thought he liked her._ Then, he continued asking. He finally said "Yes" after 30 times of asking. I look around to see Romeo asking Wendy too. _There's so cute!_ I thought. I also see Gray asking Juvia. I have to admit, he looked ridiculous asking Juvia. "Juvia-sama. Want to be Gray's partner?" Gray asked. She nods, "Sure, besides I have no one else to ask." I could also see Jellal asking Erza and Gajeel asking Levy. Finally, I see Lucy coming up towards me. "Hey, Natsu, want to be partners?" She asked me. "S-sure!" I stammered. I don't know why, but I feel so nervous around Lucy now. I don't know why. Whatever. "Ok, come on. I need to get to my house." She said and we went off to go her house.

 **~X~**

 **That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's house is a MESS!

**Hi guys! Sorry for not uploading for so long! It also might continue like that as well. I'm not going to be able to upload chapter 4 for a while so I'm sorry about that. I'll try to upload as best as I can but I really can't for now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please, review!**

 **~X~**

Natsu's POV:

When I enter Lucy's house, I realised, _Wait a second, where's Happy?_ Then I realised, _Wait, he's with Carla._ "So, Lucy... OH MY GOSH!" I look around everywhere. One minute, it's nice and clean and the next minute, it's a huge mess! Clothes are everywhere, garbage is everywhere, heck, even her papers are everywhere! "LUCY!" "What?" She says casually as if none of this mess was because of her. "I can't believe your house is so dirty! Are you going to clean this up?" I panicked. "Meh. Maybe later." She says and gets on her bed. "I'm really sleepy." She says and falls asleep instantly. _How could she do that? Whatever. I need to clean this up ASAP!_ I thought and got cleaning. After I finished cleaning, I went on the bed and I fell asleep, next to Lucy.

Lucy's POV:

YAWN! _I can't believe myself! Why can't I clean up after myself anymore? I feel like Natsu. Oh wait, that's the side effect of the spell_ I remembered. Suddenly, I see Natsu next to me. I shrug it off. _Wait, what? Why do I to care? There's literally a Natsu next to me! Maybe it's because-_ I look around. _Wow! It's so clean. I'll have to thank Natsu later. When he wakes up I mean. Now, what to do! I know, lets go train! Wait, train? Meh, I'm bored so why not?_ I thought and I went out to train.

Levy's POV:

 _This is so boring. I don't know what to do. Sure, Gajeel is here but that makes it twice as boring. I'm still sad that I'm still short though._ I sigh. "Hey, Gajeel, I'm bored." I complain. "That's not my problem! Read a book or something! Because right now, I'm reading something and I need you not to bother me!" He says. I look at him. _I'm still so bored._ I'm so bored, I eventually had to watch him read. He's reading some book. I don't really care though. _Why is he reading the HUnger Games, Catching Fire?_ I asked myself in my thoughts. I need to go find someone to fight. I guess I'll go search for Lucy.

Gajeel's POV:

When Levy left, _probably to find Lucy or something,_ I continue reading my book. Who knew reading books could get so interesting? I don't really have much to do except read this book. I decided maybe to go get another book at a bookstore. It might have more interesting books. _Actually, I should probably read that book with the spell. I might be able to find out some things._ I thought and went to go find that book.

Erza's POV:

 _Ugh. Why am I here? As much as I like Jellal, I can't possibly start dating him. It's not right. Wait, why am I thinking like that? Before, I didn't care but now I'm so unsure. I guess it's that spell. Goddamn._ I thought while looking at Jellal, basically doing nothing (like me). We're really just really quiet. _I guess I should go to the guild. It might make me less bored. I don't know. Maybe talking to Jellal would help._ "Hey Jellal, want to go to the guild?" I ask him.

Jellal's POV:

 _Never have I ever been so bored. All I'm doing is staring at the sky. Something needs to break the silence._ And, as if on cue, Erza asks me, "Hey Jellal, want to go to the guild?" Then, I thought of something. "Yeah. Let's go. We could probably do a mission." I said. She nods at me and we both left and went inside the guild, searching for a job. I found a job that could give us a decent amount of jewel. She agrees to it. Then, we went off to go on the mission. What was the mission? To capture a few criminals.

Carla's POV:

 _This is so boring. Oh! I know what we could do!_ "Hey Happy! Why don't we go fishing?" I say, hoping to at least do something. He sighs. "As much as I hate fish, I guess there's nothing better that we could do." I cheer! "Yes! Ok, come on, follow me! I have the bestest fishing place ever!" I say. We went off flying to the fishing place I was talking about.

When they got there (Carla's POV still):

"OK! We're here!" I said. Happy looks around. "WOW! It's so beautiful!" He says, eyes sparkling. _He looks so happy! HAH! Just like his name!_ I thought. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go fishing!" I say. "But wait, do we have fishing rods?" Happy asks. I nod and pull out 2 fishing rods out of nowhere **(That's just anime logic people)** and I toss him one. He grabs it and we start fishing.

Happy's POV:

 _WOW! I can't believe Carla found the most prettiest spot I ever seen! I mean, look at this! It's so, pretty! With it's calm peaceful waves and its beautiful lily pads_ **(Just imagine it!)!** _It's so beautiful!_ I thought and when we started fishing, after 10 minutes, Caral found one! "Happy! I got one!" She says with a happy face, NOT my actual face of course, just her smiling. I smile. "Ohh! This is a tough one! Help me out Happy!" She says. I help her out and I see a normal sized fish. "Nice catch Carla!" I congratulate her. She smiles.

Wendy's POV:

 _I bet everyone is doing something while me and Romeo are just cloud gazing._ I thought and then Romeo points to a cloud and says, "Doesn't that cloud look like an exceed?" I look at it closely and sure enough, it looked like Carla and Happy. _Oh, how I miss my sky dragon powers_ _._ I thought sadly. Then I see a cloud and point to it, "Hey, doesn't that one look like a sheep?"

Romeo's POV:

 _I'm going to be honest. Nothing much has really changed about it. Well, besides my fire power is gone and now I'm a sky dragonslayer but what I mean is my personality. I'm still kind of the same, I guess just a bit nicer. Cloud gazing is surely interesting. I like the cute little things you could see. Me and Wendy already found a bunch._ Then I spot a cloud and point to it while saying, "Hey! That looks like a heart!" She just nods. Her eyes are twinkling with amusement. I guess she likes cloud gazing as well. "Well, we got to go Wendy." "AWW! Why?" She pouts. _SO CUTE!_ "We need to go and check up on everyone else. I'm worried about them." She just nods. Then we both leave together.

 **~X~**

 **And that's a wrap! I have finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I gave everyone their own POV so you could know what they're like a bit better. Anyways, that's it! Please review!**


End file.
